Queen Of The Damned
by redroom20
Summary: She had been watching him from afar since he was but a sickly little boy. Whatever forces brought him on earth mattered little. For she knew he was meant for her. Supernatural. AU.


**This is an AU fic with dark and supernatural themes regarding Francis and Mary. It is pretty out there and I am not sure whether I should go on with it. Let me know what you think. :)**

Two hours 'til dawn. The fields surrounding the castle were vast and the guards were positioned in various locations , near and far. I could hear the blood rushing through their veins, usually slow because of the drowsiness the night brought them. But as I approached, even though invisible their heart beat quickened and they became alert, instinct taking over. Humans could sense us, they just didn't know _what_ they were sensing most of the time. Because of that it wasn't difficult to walk past them. I sometimes enjoyed playing with guards. Their very purpose, to protect, entertaining me beyond belief. Like the shields ants constructed to keep their homes safe. But tonight I had no time for trivial games. Tonight I had a purpose myself.

I knew he was there inside. His scent called to me like nothing I had ever experienced. Sweet and sharp and heavenly… I let the fragrance fill me and awaken emotions I had considered lost.

Perhaps he seemed so rare because of the way he came into the world. A child of magic. The product of a desperate woman trying to give her husband an heir. Or perhaps it was his heritage that made him so special. He was to be king someday. I had lived a long, long life. I had seen kings and queens and people of power. They lived in different times and different ages. But they had things in common. Greed, ambition, narcissism. This one was rare in his essence. So pure. So fair.

And maybe it was simply his appearance. After all, it was what first drew my attention. So, so beautiful. Evidence of his otherworldly creation could be easily found in the perfection of his physique. An angel torn from heaven and dragged down to earth through the powers of the occult. A crime against nature. Just as I was…

I remember with perfect clarity (as I did all things), the night I saw him. I had visited French court a few decades back when Francis I was King. I enjoyed his company and that of his courtiers. I stayed as long as I could, until my pretense of being a foreign duchess of Romania, became an insufficient cover. I loved the Court. The intrigue, the backstabbing, the politics. It was a staging area dominated by my three favorite things in the world: sex, power and blood… After that King died, Henry was a poor substitute of his father. Greedy, lustful but with not enough intelligence to support his desires. I found him rather dull. I left France and had no desire of returning until the future King had ascended the throne.

And then the whispers started. They were intense even among humans but they were _raging_ among my kind. The French Queen, long thought of as barren, had given birth to a son. An heir. And her methods were… unimaginable. My curiosity got the better of me and I returned to Court six years after the impossible birth. I saw him in the gardens. A nurse was sitting near him, watching him like a hawk. But she couldn't see me. He was little, even more so than his age excused. His hair was a mess of soft blonde curls and his eyes a clear shade of blue. He had delicate features that even at this age predicted a handsome face.

I had never felt such a flood of emotion since the brief years I was human. The boy I had come to see was thought to be a monster. Some deformed creature, the result of a dark and twisted magic that was able to quicken the womb of the barren queen. But what Catherine D'Medici had done was far more shocking. She had managed a spell that didn't raise demons from the earth, rather than make angels fall. And all that realization mattered little. It mattered little the nature of the forces that made this creature be born into this world. Everything lost it's meaning, paling in comparison to the single word that tore through me. _Mine. _In 400 years I wanted nothing, longed for nothing, but this human belonged to me. I knew it just as I knew I was a damned creature that had no excuse for her existence.

I decided too be patient. Carefully watching him from the shadows while he grew into adulthood. And then I would come to him with my offer. So I waited, and watched and obsessed and longed until this night.

I stealthily made my way into the castle, his scent becoming more and more overwhelming, guiding me through the narrow and dark hallways. Tonight I would come to him for the first time. Tonight was the beginning .


End file.
